


Competitive Breeding

by FumiKanno



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Ash's journey takes him back to Hoenn with a long-time friend of his, Misty. There, he crosses paths with someone who's been hunting him for quite some time. A somewhat odd girl named Zinnia. Though he's never met her, she seems to have many, many plans for him!A Hentai-Foundry Mirror! ♥
Relationships: Higana | Zinnia/Kasumi | Misty, Higana | Zinnia/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Competitive Breeding

"Uhh, Misty, aren't you a little old to be wearing that outfit?" Ash raised a simple question as the duo cautiously made their way along the dimly lit path leading through Meteor Falls. Their journey was currently taking them through the Hoenn region, Ash's seemingly never-ending quest to catch every Pokemon a slow one - though fulfilling, made worthwhile by the valuable growth he'd gone through and the amazing people he'd met. It seemed every day brought on a new task or trial, but he didn't mind as long as he had his friends to share the experiences with. For now, it was just him and Misty, the two of them having met up by pure chance a month prior in Slateport and deciding to travel together. It felt like old times, in some ways, with her and him bickering almost constantly. Still, the nostalgia was strong within him. Especially today, after Misty emerged from her tent sporting the very same outfit that she wore all the time when they were younger and he was just starting out.

"Hm? I don't think so," Misty responded, gazing at Ash out of the corner of her eyes as they continued along. It was hard to tell if she was being genuine or not, with how tight and revealing the outfit was. A pair of jean shorts that stopped not even an inch down her plump thighs and a yellow top that clung to her bosom just as snugly, even showing off a generous amount of under-boob with how much her chest had developed. A pair of familiar well-worn red tennis shoes completed the ensemble that she frequently wore, a once sporty look transformed into stripper attire with the development of her luscious curves, the clothes not growing with her body. "They're a bit tight, maybe, but I don't think I've grown that much since we were kids, Ash," she remarked with a laugh, glancing down at her breasts. Well, her height hadn't changed much, but those sure had filled out an extra few cup sizes. Though still somewhat short, she was rocking a toned hourglass figure. Her athleticism had done her body wonders, her ass perky and tight and her bare tummy deliciously toned. Ash struggled to keep his eyes off of her supple, pale flesh. "I wear tighter when I go swimming, you know, so it's no big deal," she rationalized. A fair point. She hooked her thumbs under the straps that slung around her shoulders and fidgeted with them as they walked along.

"Right," Ash remarked, purposefully averting his gaze as she turned her head to steal a glimpse at him. It was awkward to think of Misty in a more sexual light, considering their long history as friends and him not wanting to ruin that, but her aggressive, yet typically flirty, personality definitely made it hard to avoid those thoughts. Especially when she wore plenty of outfits to fuel the flame. He'd be lying if he denied catching himself staring at her whenever they went swimming, occasionally retreating to the tents to rub one out to avoid an awkward confrontation. It didn't take much for him to wind up sporting a strained bulge in his swimming trunks, when her glorious body was clad in nothing more than a wet, almost see-through, leotard.

"What, does it bother you, Ash?" Misty giggled, slightly swerving into him and bumping arms playfully. She adored teasing him. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was a man. A reliable, and an admittedly handsome, one at that. She wasn't totally interested in him in that way anymore, but the way he got flustered when she teased him was always a driving factor in trying to push his buttons. Too bad he was always utterly oblivious to her advances when they were younger.

"No... No! Don't be dumb!" Ash shook his head, his face burning red hot. He looked up towards the pitch black ceiling of the caves, eyes scouring the countless number of ledges and walkways above their heads. There, he spotted a girl looking down at them.

"There you are!" She called out, pointing an index finger at the duo. It was perfect timing found only in movies, it seemed, as their gazes met. First Ash, and then Misty, halted in their tracks, and the girl began to slide down the side of the cliff with a reckless leap. Ash reached out to catch her on the landing, a girl with tanned skin and dark hair landing in his arms and almost knocking him down with her. She was clad mostly in a cloak, with a tight black top underneath that had some strange red logo across it. "You're Ash, right?!" She exclaimed, springing out of his arms as he attempted to set her down.

"Uh- yeah, that's me!" He nodded with a familiar, awkward grin. It was always strange to him, being recognized by a stranger. It wasn't something that someone from humble beginnings could get used to very easily, and it always made his face light up when it did. This was a regular thing nowadays, with years of travel meeting new people under his belt. It was hard to go somewhere where the locals weren't at least somewhat familiar with him.

"I've been looking for you, ever since I heard you were in the area! I'm Zinnia!" the girl introduced herself, while pointing a thumb at her chest with a cheeky smile across her lips. Ash extended his hand to shake hers, and as she accepted she locked eyes with him with an intense stare.

"Nice to meet you, Zinnia," Ash nodded, starting to grow moderately uncomfortable as she failed to blink in her study of him. "Did you... Need something from us?" He cautiously asked, glancing back at Misty out of the corner of his eyes. She shrugged, a half-smile across her own lips in amusement. Zinnia wasn't the strangest girl they'd met, so far, but she definitely radiated a certain energy that made him unsure of what she'd say or do next.

"Yes, but let's not talk here. Come with me, back to my camp, if you would," she requested, with a certain resolve across her face, turning away and starting down a side path without so much as waiting for them to agree. Ash exchanged one more look with Misty before they began to follow, a few paces behind, deciding that she seemed trustworthy enough. It had been some time since they'd seen any activity by Team Rocket, or any other hostile groups for that matter. It was easier these days to trust strangers, even if they tried to lead you down a sketchy path into a dark cave. Misty seemed to be more on-guard than he did, trailing an extra few steps behind, but the trip was overally uneventful.

After a few minutes of silence between the three, they emerged atop an open, rocky surface that ended in a cliff overlooking the waterfall that gave Meteor Falls its iconic name and stature. Ash whistled in admiration of the sight, never tiring of the natural wonders of the Hoenn region.

"So, were you waiting here to ambush us or something?" Misty asked bluntly, looking around the campsite. It appeared that Zinnia had been staked out there for quite some time, evidence of already several night stayed and supplies for several more nights both present. "You said you were looking for us, after all. Did you hear that we'd be passing through the area?" She was merely curious. Again, this wouldn't have been the strangest thing to have happened to either of them by a long shot.

"Ah, yes," Zinnia admitted, a faint blush across her cheeks. The prolonged, studious gaze that she'd been holding over Ash abruptly shifted away shyly. She seemed to be internally working up the courage to explain herself and her intentions as she began to toy with her hair. This sudden shift in attitude brought about even more questions. "Er, yes, I did some research and found out that you'd be coming by here so I figured it'd be easier to wait it out than track you down," she half-mumbled, obviously nervous. "Uhm... That sounds worse out loud, huh? Eheh. But! I- Uh, had a request." By now her face was a bright red, growing more tense visibly with every passing second.

"What it is?" Ash egged her on, setting down his pack and taking a seat on a smaller boulder located by the campsite. "I'm sure we can help you with whatever it is. Or at least, we'll try our best!" He seemed oblivious, though Misty had a smile spreading across her lips. Ash had a fangirl! Though he didn't seem to pick up on it, she let out a giggle at this adorably meek display.

"I, uh," Zinnia cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to build some confidence. "I... Was wondering where your Pikachu is!" She exclaimed, breaking into a forced laugh.

"Smooth," Misty butted in, throwing a sideways glance at Ash.

"Eh? Pikachu? Oh, Pikachu's back at the town helping a friend of mine with some training. We're headed back that way after we get done exploring the caves a bit," Ash explained with a smile. It was true that they were usually never one without the other, but there wouldn't have been much he could've done to help. Pikachu could handle things. Exploring the town's surroundings was the next best thing he could do to kill some time, and something he'd wanted to do for quite awhile.

"R... Right," Zinnia nodded. "Erm, anyways, I actually wanted to ask..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Er, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be with you. Ugh. I'll just say it. I need to start considering the future of my people. I'm a Draconian, and a lore keeper. To make a long story short, there aren't many of us left, and I need to ensure that I have a strong child to pass down my knowledge and heritage to," she explained, her heart pounding as she worked her way up to her question. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "So I've been hunting for a strong trainer to, uh... Help provide that for me," she timidly concluded, avoiding eye contact like it was a death sentence.

"Huh?" Ash blankly stared at the girl. "I don't know anyone who could help you with that, sorry." He shook his head calmly. "Though, I'm willing to help you look!" A cheeky grin spread across his face. It was then that Misty suddenly punched his shoulder. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" He exclaimed, sorely rubbing his arm.

"Ash, you dimwit!" Misty scolded him. "She's asking you! You idiot! You're the densest man I know, I swear!" She began to tear into him, Ash continuing to recoil in surprise, glancing back and forth between the two girls. "I've been coming onto you for years and you never noticed it! It's a miracle you've ever had a girlfriend at all! It wasn't just me, either! Every companion of yours seems to have the same opinion, too! You're great at anticipating the needs of Pokemon, Ash, but you're totally oblivious to girls." She let out a huff and sighed, a furious frown across her face. The anger soon faded from her face into more of a "you're hopeless" expression, followed by an eye roll. There might have still been some residual feelings pent up in there after all, she began to realize.

"...Huh?" Ash blinked, the situation finally dawning on him. He thought back on all the times that Misty, Serena, or any of the other girls had flirted with him. Wait, was that flirting? Was he really that ignorant to stuff like that? "I never realized!" He exclaimed, spreading his hands. "I'm sorry!" As he apologized, Misty once more punched him in the arm. This time, it was softer, however.

"You idiot," Misty sighed. "Here's your chance to make up for all of that and move past it. Help this girl out." She suggested, rolling her eyes and turning towards Zinnia.

"Wait, but doesn't that mean... She wants to me... Uh..." He trailed off, his own nerves getting the better of him now that he better understood the request that had taken so much courage to ask of him. "But... I'm not...!" He wasn't sure what to say.

"You're the one, Ash," Zinnia insisted, taking a step towards him. "You're kind, and very... Well, maybe not the strongest, or the smartest, or the wisest, but you've got a lot of heart, and I think that you're the perfect person for me to turn to. Any child of yours would definitely grow into a very strong successor!" She shed her cloak as she drew closer, building confidence as it slipped away so swiftly from Ash. It seemed that having Misty there to back her up was actually helping with her nerves after all. Misty laughed.

"You heard her, Ash!" She agreed, deciding to help move the situation along. Ash was hopeless, and as his trusted companion she would have to help things along. She bent forward over his side and reached for his crotch, starting to undo his pants. Her breasts pressed right up against the side of his head, resting on his shoulder. He could feel how soft they were, and could hear how fast her heart was beating despite her cool demeanor.

"W-w... Wha?!" Ash stammered, speechless as his trousers were stripped away by Misty's helping hand. Zinnia was taken aback by this development, but decided not to count her blessings as she was given an in with ease. She'd expected to have to take him down in a battle, or spend a month gaining his trust, or something. Getting right to it was ideal, and her inexperience would surely be made up for by Misty's support. She helped pull away the jeans from around Ash's ankles and set them aside, leaving him nothing more than a pair of boxers with an already swelling bulge in them. It was hard to resist, surrounded by two cute girls and a soft bust smothering his face. He was rock hard in no time at all, a large tent pushing at the baggy cloth of his underwear. Zinnia's face flushed as she realized that he was no slouch in the downstairs department, running a hand tenderly over the length through the cloth. Misty's own eyes lit up as well, a tad shocked.

"Wow, Ash," Misty softly purred, also reaching down to poke at the bulge. Two different sets of fingertips grazed the strained cloth, making him quiver slightly. "I didn't realize you were so hung!" She giggled, licking her lips. She should've done something like this sooner! "I hope you don't mind if I join you, Zinnia. I think this is the best way to teach him a lesson in paying attention to his female friends in the future." She reasoned, making up an excuse on the spot to give her a reason to share in the fun.

She got on her knees alongside the Draconian girl, the duo looking up at Ash from beneath his crotch and between his spread legs. Misty once more took initiative in pulling down the boxers that concealed the prize, letting a rather large, girthy erection spring free at long last. He was probably a few inches bigger than normal, his cock as hard as diamond from a scenario he'd have never dreamed of. Both girls gasped, Misty reaching to teasingly grasp the tip in her palm while Zinnia placed one hand around the base and another on his large sack.

"Nng... Be gentle," he groaned softly, already weak to the whims of the two girls. He wouldn't say he was totally inexperienced in the bedroom department, but two beauties at once? He was in for a very harsh test of endurance. Thankfully, if not strength or wit, he did have stamina. Misty giggled and continued to toy with the head of his cock by grinding it against her delightfully soft hand, fingers loosely gripping it as she teased the oh-so sensitive glans without mercy. Zinnia continued to tend to the lower portion, her delicate hand slowly stroking the vascular shaft while she caressed his balls with a firm, yet tender, squeeze. Ash leaned back on the rock, propped up against a cliff-face, letting them do as they pleased. It was embarrassing, maybe, to be manipulated in such a way, but it sure did feel good.

"Y'know, Ash," Misty cooed sweetly as she removed her hand and leaned in to plant a gentle smooch on the head of his prick. "We could've been doing stuff like this all this time if you weren't so dense," she teased, her tongue darting out from her lush lips to lick at the bulbous crown playfully. That was a statement that he was sure to haunt his regrets for years to come. In some ways, she regretted it too, now that she was acquainted with how big this thing was. "Though with Brock around I suppose it was for the best that you weren't both acting like horny idiots all the time." She winked up at him before wrapping her glossy cock-suckers around the girth of the tip, tongue swirling around its mushroom-like shape. Zinnia seemed to follow in her partner's example and dipped her head down to plant gentle kisses on the sack that adorned the base, still using one hand to work the shaft with a gentle twisting motion to her grip.

Ash moaned, his head slightly tilted back as he spectated the show. He'd definitely need to use all of his willpower to hold out as long as he could. Already he found himself aching, pre-cum oozing and trickling from the cusp of his length in generous amounts. Misty licked up every drop that leaked out, greedily drinking it all down as she dragged her soft lips back and forth over the upper few inches. With one eye open she maintained eye contact steadily, while Zinnia similarly kept both trained on his face and his flustered expression. She released his sack with a gentle 'pop' as it escaped the tug of her lips. Misty dipped her own head a few inches lower, a soft "glk" escaping her lips as it entered her throat as she took over half of it, before slowly dragging her lips back up to the tip and releasing the length from the wet warmth of her mouth. A light streak of pink lipstick now marked the twitching rod.

"I have an idea," she purred, wiping the bridge of drool from her mouth with the back of her wrists. She adjusted her posture and sat straight up, hooking a finger between the cleavage of her under-boob and yanking her yellow top up and over her large mounds. Her breasts jiggled free, boldly exposed, light pink nipples adorning their peaks and a much paler shade than her tanned skin where a bikini might typically sit on her body.

Ash's eyes went wide, his cock seeming to pump up a further extra inch at the unveiling of those heavenly tits. He was almost in pain with how damned erect he'd gotten, his entire body tense as they drew near his cock. He was sure he'd blow his load immediately, watching helplessly as the flesh enveloped his shaft and embraced his girth. Just a few inches were left exposed, including the tip which dripped with a continuous trickle of pre-cum now. Misty moved her body slightly to the side, creating more space for Zinnia - who needed no verbal invitation. She squeezed in and wrapped her lips around the head, her own luscious cock-suckers starting to nurse on the thick manhood with teasing strokes of her tongue and gentle suckling sounds. One of her hands boldly grabbed one of Misty's breasts and helped grind the flesh against the sides of Ash's length, the two women assaulting his sensitive prick with a mind-numbing experience.

"Hahhh, I can't last!" He groaned, throwing his head back. It didn't take much of this to get him to blow his load, his body tense and cock twitching as his cum began to flood Zinnia's mouth. Her eyes went wide with surprise, but she dutifully drank it down with each thick rope. Her tongue continued to massage the underside of the shaft as she swallowed his load, and with the help of Misty's tits smothering the shaft they easily milked an impressive amount of spunk in a mind-numblingly euphoric sensation. By the end of it he was left groaning softly, legs slightly trembling as Zinnia failed to stop for his hypersensitive post-coitus state for several unbearably long seconds after he'd pumped out the last spurt.

"Mmf," Zinnia moaned as she released the tip with a wet 'pop', leaning back and resting on her calves. Misty reached forward with her tongue and licked up a drooling drop of pre-cum oozing from that still-erect length. "Still so hard, though... I was right in choosing you!" She giggled excitedly, a bit more confident now that she had a stomach full of his seed. She boldly made the next move, climbing up on his lap and straddling his lap, her crotch grinding against his wet shaft through her shorts. Misty grasped Zinnia's waistband and began to help slowly pull them down, exposing the supple flesh of her toned ass and the plain panties wedged between the cleft of those perfectly shaped cheeks. At the crotch they were already soaked all the way through, a visible damp spot along the slit and fluids leaking down her thighs, Ash grinding the underside of his cock back along this patch of darker fabric.

It was evident that neither of them could wait, as Zinnia reached down and slid aside the cloth to expose her glistening, pink folds. Misty let out an audible sound of admiration of the sight, further intensified as Ash lined up the swollen tip of his turgid length and prodded at the tight entrance. It promised satisfaction like none other, the male trainer starting to slowly slide himself between those slick folds.

"You've finally graduated from being a virgin, Ash. Congrats!" Misty teasingly called out, leaning forward and planting a playful kiss on his large, smooth sack. One hand rested against his inner thigh, the other playfully fondling one of Zinnia's pillowy cheeks. Fingertips easily indented the smooth flesh, a slightly harsh grip helping her guide the girl lower and lower along the shaft.

"Sh... Shut up, Misty!" Ash grunted, applying a bit more pressure to help make those walls yield to his girth, burying himself well over halfway along the shaft of his throbbing manhood. "You know I'm not... Ugh, that feels good..." He groaned softly. A gentle plop of his balls touching the underside of Zinnia's ass was audible as he bottomed out. His arms moved to wrap around her waist before pulling her into his strong embrace, his face smothered in her cleavage. As if to prove a point to his long-time friend, he began to thrust, a slight preemptive spreading of his legs before beginning to pound away at the tight grip of her slit. Each buck produced another audible, fleshy slap, her cheeks wobbling in front of Misty's starstruck gaze as he hammered away at Zinnia's cervix with gradually building tempo and force.

"Hahh! Not- nng -so rough!" Zinnia called out, wrapping her arms around shoulders. Yet she only tightened more with each thrust, body tingling a little each time his sack slapped into her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, her body betraying her flushed face by moving back into his thrusts. Misty laughed, delivering a firm slap on Zinnia's ass. She yelped, but only seemed to further clamp down around that thick girth slamming into her folds. Ash groaned and tilted his head back.

"I think you should be even rougher with her Ash, if you claim to be so experienced," Misty challenged, climbing to her feet and grabbing at Zinnia's shirt. That slowly was peeled off too, leaving the girl's breasts to freely bounce in Ash's face, light pink teats totally vulnerable as he latched onto one in his mouth. His teeth grazed and nibbled at the stiff, button-like nipple, eyes fluttering shut as he mercilessly assaulted Zinnia's body. She moaned louder now, limbs shuddering with bliss, tucking into his body even tighter as if to hold on for dear life. Ash's grip stayed firm though, never letting up on that tight hold around her waist.

"No! I'll break!" Zinnia insisted, throwing her head back with a howl of pleasure. His thrusts got faster, most notable due to the rapid thumping into those rippling mounds of ass-meat from below, his whole body leaning back and taking her with him until she was in more of a riding position. Ash was on a mission to do just that, it seemed, Misty cheekily grinning at the show she was being given. Now that Zinnia had been properly stripped, she began to peel away her own clothes. If she had anything to say about it... They'd be here for a long, long time.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Ash huffed, his shallow thrusting slowing. An abrupt change of pace, he drew himself all the way back to the very tip before jamming himself back to the hilt with a satisfying 'squelch' and clap of their bodies colliding once again. Misty whistled in appreciation, getting down on her knees and dragging her tongue along the shaft each time he cautiously pulled back.

"Mmh, Zinnia... You taste delicious!" Misty taunted, letting herself lap all the way up to that point of perverted union and playfully kissing on the lips of Zinnia's stretched slit. Zinnia's eyes rolled back, unable to handle all of this relentless torment. Her legs interlaced with his, the smooth soles of her feet cradling his sack from below, her toes curling and ankles slightly squirming as her entire body quaked in orgasmic bliss. A slightly arch of her back pushed out that thick ass for Misty's viewing pleasure, it seemed, as her body clenched uncontrollably around that shaft scraping her walls without pause. Her nails dug into as he quickly lost his precise control and began to feverishly rut into her once more.

Then came his own climax, not long after. His shaft spasmed, a final thrust against her cervix before his legs locked up and he poured his load straight into her womb - just as requested of him. He groaned planting a passionate kiss on Zinnia's lips as an unending torrent of his creamy spunk pumped her folds full to the point of overflowing around his girth, dripping down onto his sack where Misty playfully began to lick up every drop. No point in being wasteful, after all. The tender cleaning of his taut balls only seemed to milk out a few extra seconds of this intense orgasm, even, emptying a final spurt of his potent cum straight into her assuredly impregnated hole before cautiously dragging himself back out.

"Ooh... You came a lot, Ash..." Misty purred, taking the sensitive, slightly-drooping shaft into her mouth and sucking on it, dragging her lips back and forth until she kissed the base, cleaning off all of the tasty mess that coated that slick rod. His legs once more shivered, thighs awkwardly twitching as she toyed with his far too sensitive member.

"Hahh... Thank you, Ash..." Zinnia remarked softly, having wound down from her own spine-tingling orgasm, planting a gentle peck on his lips before sitting up in his lap. There was no response, though, Zinnia curiously glancing down at his expression - eyes closed and softly breathing.

"Alright, my turn!" Misty bounced to her feet as she proclaimed her intent, coming to stand over a giggling Zinnia.

"I think he fell asleep..." She laughed softly, looking over her shoulder at the dumbstruck gym leader.

"Ash, you-!" Misty stopped her outburst, before sighing. "Ah, forget about it. I'll just have to get my revenge some other time," she conceded, patting Zinnia on the head.

By the time Ash awoke, Zinnia and the camp was long gone, Misty explaining how the girl somehow just knew that she'd been impregnated before leaving, her objective complete. That was the last the duo had heard from the strange, mysterious girl for sometime, Ash simply continuing on his journey with a newfound - far more intimate - bond formed with Misty and every other companion he rekindled his friendships with.

For a time he forgot all about that girl, too, until one day he returned to Hoenn in his travels, five years down the line. In a small, somewhat remote, village, he encountered a young boy who had a striking resemblance to... Well, him. Dark hair, sparkles in his eyes, though a tone of skin perhaps a shade darker, but quite familiar. Shortly behind followed...

"Zinnia!" Ash called out, eagerly grinning. He waved as the girl came into sight, who stopped in total shock, glancing between the young boy and the man who was undoubtedly his father.

"Ash!" She cheered in response, jogging over to place a hand on the top of her son's head and soothingly stroking her fingers through his hair. "I suppose that one look at him says it all, hm?" She asked with a warm smile. Ash nodded, kneeling down in front of the boy. "He's way too energetic for even me to keep up with sometimes, but I suppose I asked for that when I picked you, huh?" she laughed, tussling his hair a bit.

"I'm glad it worked out for you," Ash replied, glancing up from the boy's gaze to meet Zinnia, a genuine grin of his own. There was a short pause, a tad awkward but oddly comfortable. "Would you mind if I stayed with you guys for a bit? I'm in-between journies right now, and I think this'd be a good time for me to... Well... Uh, connect with him, I guess. If- If that's alright, I mean!" He stammered, a noticeable blush across his cheeks.

"Of course it would be, Ash," Zinnia nodded slightly. "In fact, I kind of have another proposition for you, first..." She trailed off, before gently tapping on the boy's shoulder and gesturing for him to go back to the house nearby. He obliged, running off as fast as his young legs would carry him. Zinnia cleared her throat as Ash rose to his feet to meet her face-to-face.

"Y'know... Ash. I could always... Use a few more successors, to guarantee my tribe's future. How about it?" she playfully purred, eyes half-lidded while his own widened. He glanced over her shoulder to watch the boy disappear into the house. "Don't worry, his grandpa's there to look over him. C'mon, I know a nice, private spot by the lake...~"


End file.
